The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets/Tropes
Darker and Edgier: ** Especially compared to the 1984 cartoon. * Demoted to Extra: ** Liane Lockridge and King Rojo both suffer this here - the former appears frequently, but only has a major role in some episodes, whilst the latter only appears in just over half the episodes. ** The Treets themselves suffer this too. They mostly sit in the background whilst Louise and her friends do all the action. * Early Installment Character-Design Difference: ** Starting from this show, the characters look much different. They now have round, black eyes and have different outfits which have less realistic designs. ** The characters look a lot simpler in the first series. In the second series, the human characters have slightly more detail on their clothes. * Edgy Kuboian Girl: ** Marilyn, Anthem and, to an extent, Louise. * Gender-Equal Ensemble: ** In this series, Louise is depicted as having three best friends; Marilyn, Nate and Hugh. Louise and Marilyn are female, whilst Nate and Hugh are male. Even if you add Zoe and Swoop to the group, this still applies. * In Name Only: ** Noticeably, this show is based around the Treets, rather than on them. * Villain Decoy: ** King Rojo has gone from being the main antagonist in the previous show to a recurring character who mostly exists just to add comic relief in this show. Your Mileage May Vary * Awesome Music: ** "Be Me" - the show's main theme. ** Several songs on the soundtrack are very catchy. * Cult Classic: ** The show has received significant cult status. * Designated Villain: ** King Rojo is still labelled as a villain, but now he is mostly an anti-hero. * Hilarious in Hindsight: ** White Town's 1997 hit "Your Woman" appears in one episode, and appears on the soundtrack. Naughty Boy's 2010 cover of the song, "Never Be Your Woman", later appeared in another Kubokartoonz product, the 2019 Magma Eye spin-off film Beijing, 22 years later. * Ho Yay: ** Has its own page. * Kuboia Ruined It: ** This is the reaction that some of the fans of the 1984 cartoon said when they saw this for the first time. * Narm: ** Has its own page. * They Changed It, Now It Sucks!: ** This show is radically different to its previous incarnation - less focus on the Treets, more focus on Louise, the show takes itself seriously, King Rojo's character has been retconned, etc. Fans of the 1984 cartoon say that these changes have "ruined" the franchise. * What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?: ** The show stretched its preschool target audience regularly, with episodes featuring Louise and/or her friends arguing with each other, getting kidnapped, bullied or manipulated, or winding up in danger. Despite trying to lighten the show up with some humour-orientated and/or playful scenes, some parents (mostly in the UK market) felt the show did not belong on Nick Jr. Trivia * Adored by the Network: ** Nick Jr. Kuboia aired this show continuously during its entire fourteen-year run. ** CBBC in the United Kingdom also used to air and promote the show frequently. * Role Reprisal: ** Everybody except Brud Rorqual returns from the 1984 cartoon. See also * The Sweet Treets/Tropes * The Sweet Treets/Character Tropes Category:Tropes Category:The Sweet Treets